Optical disk systems can be used to perform various biological, chemical or bio-chemical assays, such as genetic-based assays or immunoassays. In such systems, a rotatable disk with multiple chambers can be used as a medium for storing and processing fluid specimens, such as blood, plasma, serum, urine or other fluid. The multiple chambers on one disk can allow for simultaneous processing of multiple portions of one sample, or of multiple samples, thereby reducing the time and cost to process multiple samples, or portions of one sample.
Examples of some reactions that may require accurate chamber-to-chamber temperature control, comparable temperature transition rates, and/or rapid transitions between temperatures include, e.g., the manipulation of nucleic acid samples to assist in the deciphering of the genetic code. Nucleic acid manipulation techniques can include amplification methods such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR); target polynucleotide amplification methods such as self-sustained sequence replication (3SR) and strand-displacement amplification (SDA); methods based on amplification of a signal attached to the target polynucleotide, such as “branched chain” DNA amplification; methods based on amplification of probe DNA, such as ligase chain reaction (LCR) and QB replicase amplification (QBR); transcription-based methods, such as ligation activated transcription (LAT) and nucleic acid sequence-based amplification (NASBA); and various other amplification methods, such as repair chain reaction (RCR) and cycling probe reaction (CPR). Other examples of nucleic acid manipulation techniques include, e.g., Sanger sequencing, ligand-binding assays, etc.
PCR can be used for nucleic acid sequence analysis. In particular, PCR can be used for DNA sequencing, cloning, genetic mapping, and other forms of nucleic acid sequence analysis.
In general, PCR relies on the ability of DNA-copying enzymes to remain stable at high temperatures. There are three major steps in PCR: denaturation, annealing, and extension. During the denaturation, a liquid sample is heated at approximately 94° C. During this process, double DNA strands “melt” open into single stranded DNA and all enzymatic reactions stop. During annealing, the single stranded DNA is cooled to 54° C. At this temperature, primers bind or “anneal” to the ends of the DNA strands. During extension, the sample is heated to 75° C. At this temperature, nucleotides add to the primers and eventually a complementary copy of the DNA template is formed.
There are a number of existing PCR instruments designed to determine levels of specific DNA and RNA sequences in the sample during the PCR in real-time. Many of the instruments are based on the use of fluorescent dyes. In particular, many conventional real-time PCR instruments detect a fluorescent signal produced proportionally during amplification of a PCR product.